matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Matriarch"
The "Matriarch" is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * (alt-fire) * * 14X Zoom * Bipod * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 45 (max 2250)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (weight)|accuracy = |cost = 370 |level_required = 32|theme = Futuristic|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is a futuristic battle rifle with mostly black-dark blue finish. It has the yellow 45-round magazine with light-blue luminescent neon. On the stock there is a leveled arm rest. On the barrel there is an orange-yellow-blue luminescent neon finish with four air-cooling holes. On the grenade launcher, it has the dark-blue finish and a long barrel. It features the unfunctional bipod. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, average-high capacity and high mobility. Its accuracy is proficient. Tips *Use this weapon in medium-long ranges. *As it has armor bonus, use it to add free armor. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. *Its 8X scope can make this weapon devastating in long ranges. *Useful for targeting hiding enemies. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the M.A.T.A.D.O.R can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *Due to its excellent accuracy and high fire rate, this is useful for taking air enemies with ease. *Aim at the head for extra points. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *The grenade launcher serves as an alternate firing mode when necessary (e.g. when facing multiple enemies at once). As well, be warned that its projectiles defy gravity, so use this against enemies in any range, but be advised of its travel time, though faster. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. *However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. *When he equips the grenade launcher, fan out, as this alt-fire can tear you down at once. Firing Sound *Royal Fighter's Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It is based on the German Heckler & Koch HK 416 Battle Rifle. *Like many weapons with bipod, it is purely cosmetic and cannot be used. **However, it became usable in the 15.3.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Wall Break Category:Bipod